


These Hearts

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [88]
Category: Design for Living (1933)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: ‘you can have this heart of mine’





	These Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Fanworks 2019.
> 
> Thank you to Mswyrr for the feedback!


End file.
